now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Tristian Carter
'Nicknames' Tris, Tian, Benji, or Carter 'Early Life' Tristian is the middle child of the Carter family.His parents gave him the same attention as the rest of his brothers and raised him with the same morals as them. He grew up and was raised on the Triple B Ranch. Tristian wasn't surprised when Scarlett broke her first horse at ten. He knew Scarlett was headstrong and would do whatever she wanted. Tristian cared about each of the kids on the ranch like they were siblings. 'Ranch Life' Tristian was one of the older children on the Ranch and got the chance to know those they lost, and it broke his heart every time. Tristian followed the Braddock children's careers since Ring of Honor. He wasn't surprised that Scarlett and Alice weren't afraid to wrestle with the boys. He was just glad to see Scarlett happy with Phil Brooks. He'd seen her come back after Adam left and saw her devastated and that wasn't good. Tristian went to the WWE show in Nashville the Monday before Elimination Chamber. 'Wrestling Career' Tristian saw the others go to help Scarlett, but he wasn't sure how he would go help her. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Simon enjoys being with his family and getting to watch Scarlett and Phil's children grow up. Jaden's mostly their to make sure his sister is okay. Tyler is kind of enjoying it and doesn't mind letting Kamden wear his hat when he needs to. Tristian was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Tristian is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. 'Personal Life' Tristian is the middle Carter child. He's the middle son. Tristian doesn't approve of Carver's trouble stages, but he will bail him out Siblings: Kevin Carter (Brother) Yugi Carter (Brother) Carver Carter (Brother) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Tag Team/Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Carver Carter 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current International Tag Team Champions with Carver 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' One of Tristian's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @TristianCarter. Category:Wrestling OC's